


tumblr prompts and drabbles

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, all tw warnings will be put in notes before chapters that need em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort; smut; and small moments between Even and Isak, and sometimes Chrisak too.





	1. chrisak - voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> These are not written the same way I'd write my regular fics, these are just quick writings that I don't edit or look over, but I thought I'd post them on here regardless as a way to archive them and make it easier for you guys to find them. So, just a heads up that these probably won't be of the same quality as my other work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Even accidentally sees Isak and Chris getting intimate in a party and he can’t help but keep watching

Honestly, Even didn’t even want to be there. He was sweaty, tired, and there were way too many drunk teenagers surrounding him. He was ready to go home and pass the fuck out until the morning. He pushed through the crowd as he tried to reach the stairs, needing to use the bathroom before leaving. 

Finally, he reached the considerably quieter second floor. Hoping and praying it’s the bathroom, he slowly opened the first door he came across. But he was wrong, all that he saw in the middle of the room were two figures embracing each other, the sound of their lips meeting heard over the muffled sound of the song coming from downstairs. 

Even widened his eyes slightly and went to shut the door quickly, the two people clearly too busy to even notice someone walking in on them, but just as the door was about to shut, he heard it. The most delightful, beautiful whimper he had ever heard. He wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

He froze in the doorway, not being able to move. Glancing up, he looked at the slightly smaller figure getting their blonde curls gripped before he was slowly pushed down onto his knees, the hand now smoothing over his head as if to apologize for the previous actions. 

Even knew he should stop. He knew that he shouldn’t be looking, that he should turn around and pretend this never happened, that he should forget about this. But he couldnt, not when this boy was the most beautiful little thing he had ever seen. 

The moonlight illuminated the room, making the golden strands of the boys curls stand out, his eyes shimmering slightly as he looked up at the figure above him, giving him a sly smile as he raised his small hand and gripped the hardening length in his jeans. 

The boy threw his head back and groaned,”Fuck, Isak.” 

Isak, Even couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like if he was the one moaning that name, if he was the one that had this boy kneeling in front of him.

Isak squeezed lightly, and he slowly unbuckled the belt before undoing the button and the zipper and pulling the boys jeans down to his knees. Isak’s eyes zeroed in on the boys cock, his mouth opened slightly as his breath started getting heavier. 

He leaned in and started mouthing along his length, his small hands holding onto the boys thighs before he moved one of them to wrap it along the base of the cock, slowly starting to move it, stroking it through the fabric. 

Even was trying not to make a sound, biting his lip and still looking at this angel doing such filthy things. Suddenly, Isak pulled the boxers down and grabbed the boys cock as soon as it was revealed, leaning in to kiss down the length of it before looking up into the now panting boys eyes as he let his tongue drag back up to the tip, licking along the head, gathering all the precum. 

He wrapped his gorgeous lips around the head and sucked, releasing a loud moan at the taste in his mouth, making Even’s now fully hard dick twitch in the confines of his jeans. 

Isak hollowed his cheeks out as he started bobbing his head up and down, and Evens heart was racing. He couldn’t believe he was watching this, he felt dirty, he felt wrong, but more than that he felt turned on. He thought he’d never been this fucking hard in his life. Especially when the boy carded his hand through Isak’s hair and gripped, now pushing his head further down his cock. 

“There’s a good boy Isak, come on, take it,” and Isak whined as his lips remained stretched over his cock. Even could feel his teeth digging into his lip, his fists clenching by his sides, trying to control himself and not get his dick out right then and there in the hallway and jerk off over the scene. 

The sound of gagging and Isak’s whimpers filled the room, the boy now gripping Isak’s head with both hands as he fucked into his mouth. Even knew it would be over soon by his erratic movements. He moved his hand down to his crotch to adjust himself, giving himself a moment of relief before moving his hand away.

“That’s it Isak, such a good boy.” He heard the boy groan, Isak moaning softly in retaliation, the tears running down his face making his lovely cheeks shine. 

Two more thrusts and the boy was shoving Isak’s head down and holding it in place as he threw his head back and moaned, Isak’s little hands gripping his thighs slightly as he swallowed his cum. When he finished, he pulled Isak off of him. Isak whose mouth and chin were shining from the spit, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open as he planted loudly. Even couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he was sure he’d never seen anything as beautiful, and he couldn’t help but imagine what he’d look like if it was Even standing right in front of him, if it was Even’s drop of cum he was now wiping from the corner of his lip with his thumb before licking it off and looking up to give the boy a small cheeky smile. 

“Fuck, Isak.” The boy said as he helped Isak stand, giving him a kiss and pulling him into a hug. 

Just as Even was about to close the door and leave, Isak turned them around slightly and looked up over the boys shoulder, his eyes locking with Even’s. Even held his breath, not knowing what to do now that he’d been caught, he opened his mouth slightly, not knowing if he should say something or if he should just leave and run the fuck out. 

But then, Isak smirked at him and winked, keeping eye contact with Even as he shut the door. 

He leaned against the wall right next to the room and looked up at the ceiling. Regretting this decision greatly. Fuck.

He rubbed his hand over his face and started walking down the stairs, deciding that leaving this house was the smartest decision. 

He spent the rest of the night getting himself off over the memories of high pitched whines and soft whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote in the middle of the night while avoiding my responsibilities.
> 
> You can send me prompts/headcanons on my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> Also, just made a Twitter that I never use and don't follow anyone on but I'll start soon, so go follow me and listen to me ramble: vandervaltersen


	2. evak - hate sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hate to love/hate sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to actually have a whole fic based around this, hate to love thingy, but I'm not sure. So here's a smutty little thing that I might elaborate more on in the future.

It’s not that Even hated Isak Valtersen; he just strongly disliked him and his face, his attitude, his personality, and… okay so maybe he does hate him. Whatever.

Nothing really happened between them, nothing serious anyways. They just seemed to catch each other in a bad mood and they both said some stupid shit, their mutual dislike seemed to grow from there and everyone knew it judging by how they avoided mixing their friend groups. Even though he would continue to tell everyone that asked that it was Isak’s fault, Even knew that he was the one to blame. He was just coming out of a depressive episode and he might have been more irritable than usual, snapping at anything and everything that happened around him. And Isak happened to be on the receiving end of his snappy mood, which lead to Isak telling him to fuck off eventually and stalking off in a huff.

The biggest problem is, Isak is fucking gorgeous. Even has had to restrain himself from getting a boner every time he’s seen him because he always wears the tightest jeans possible, bending over all the fucking time and laughing that beautiful laugh of his.

Which is why when Even saw Isak at a house party, wearing jeans that looked painted on and a dark shirt, he just had to close his eyes and inhale sharply before stalking off into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of beer, hoping not to run into him at all.

Through the alcohol muddling his mind, his sensible self was telling him to stop, to slow down, but his idiot self overruled and told him to keep drinking, and he spent the night being overly friendly with everyone and laughing louder with each sip he took.

As he was walking out of the bathroom he collided with a figure, stumbling back a few steps and looking up to apologise, but as his eyes met with green ones he just sighed and rolled his eyes slightly before crossing his arms and looking straight at him, a smirk on his face as he prepared to tease the boy.

He heard Isak scoff slightly, “Okay, what’s your problem now?” He said, making Even raise his eyebrows.

When he realised Even isn’t going to respond, Isak stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he turned around and leaned back against the door, looking at Even.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Even said incredulously, gesturing towards the door.

“I’m making you talk cause I’m tipsy right now so I’m brave and you’re annoying me with your shit attitude.” Isak spoke, making a step forward with each word he said until he stood right in front of Even, closer than he ever stood before, making Evens breathing come out harsher for some reason. But he persevered out of sheer stubbornness.

“My shit attitude? You’re the one that’s always a dick to me.”

Isak rolled his eyes and looked down, making Even really look at him. Look at his smooth skin, his ridiculously long eyelashes, the beauty mark right above those gorgeous lips. He shook his head slightly, trying to stop looking at Isak this way. His dislike for the boy stronger than his attraction to him.

“You’re the one that started this whole thing, you were an asshole the first time we met.” Isak said as he looked up at Even before looking down once again.

Isak kept quiet as he glanced up, his chin hung low. The light making the green of the boys eyes stand out even more, making them look more beautiful than ever. He glanced down at Isak’s lips before looking at his eyes again, knowing that Isak noticed judging by how he’d done the same thing afterwards, before licking his lips slightly and opening his mouth, his face closer to Evens than ever.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was gripping a handful of golden curls, and his lips were pressed up against a pair of smaller ones.

Even traced Isak’s bottom lip with his tongue, and Isak opened his mouth immediately, releasing a whimper the second their tongues met. Even turned them around, pushing Isak up against the counter before gripping the smaller boys thighs and lifting him up onto the counter; Isak spreading his legs and wrapping his arms around Even’s neck straight away. His hand pulled Isak’s hair slightly, making him whine slightly and in return making Even smirk against his lips. But Isak didn’t seem to notice, and if he did he chose to ignore it, The once sarcastic, sometimes mean, boy changing into something a lot more submissive and pliant. His body melting against Even’s touch.

Even dragged his hand down Isak’s back before moving it underneath his shirt, feeling the boy shiver as he dipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Isak leaned his forehead against Evens, his hands resting on Evens neck.

All that was heard in the room was their heavy breathing, neither one of them saying anything. Even moved his hands and gripped Isak’s hips, making the boy look up at him.

Before Even could say anything, Isak licked his lips and whispered against Even’s lips, “fuck me.”

Even groaned slightly before looking up at the ceiling, he looked down at Isak and he couldn’t believe what he was about to say because Isak has never looked this fuckable before. His hair messy from the hands that were gripping it, his pupils blown completely, only a small ring of green visible around them, his lips red and so fucking kissable. 

“I can’t, I don’t have a condom or lube.”

“I have a condom, and there’s probably lube around here somewhere. Just look in the drawers.” Isak said breathlessly, his eyes glancing down to Evens lips every once in a while.

Even nodded slightly and moved away from Isak, looking into the drawers of the counter, trying to find what he was looking for. He was just about to give up as he was moving the contents around of the last one and then he found it, a small bottle of lube. He grabbed it and showed it to Isak, giving him a smirk, making Isak roll his eyes slightly before grabbing Evens hand and pulling him back between his legs.

They kissed slowly, heat building between them once again as Isak trailed his hand down Evens chest before he reached the bulge in his jeans and gripped it with his small hand. Even inhaled sharply and grabbed Isak’s ass before he pulled him closer.

Isak kept squeezing and stroking through the fabric before Even pulled away, making Isak look up at him with those gorgeous eyes which were now glazed over slightly.

“Turn around,” Even said, watching Isak do as he’s told. He crowded up against him, plastering his front against Isak’s back, moving his hand up his chest before he put it over Isak’s neck, not applying any pressure but it still made Isak move back slightly, grinding against Evens cock.

Even traced his lips above where his hand was placed against Isak’s neck, making Isak release a loud moan as he sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear, his head dropping against Evens shoulder.

Even met Isak’s gaze in the mirror in front of them, Isak bit his lip and moaned as Even grinded in harder against his ass.

“Just fuck me.”

Even cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked slightly, his lips trailing light kisses against Isak’s jawline before they reached his ear, “Say please, sweetheart.”

Isak scoffed, moaning at the end of it as Even bit his earlobe sligthly before releasing it and looking at Isak in the mirror.

“Fuck me,” he said as he gripped Evens forearm, pressing in harder with his ass. Even smirked as he moved his hand away from Isak’s throat, trailing it down his chest, Isak’s breath hitching as his fingertips skated over his nipples, travelling downwards until he reached Isak’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly before pulling his jeans and his boxers down his thighs before he reached between his shoulder blades, making Isak bend over the counter.

Isak shuffled his legs, trying to spread them as wide as he can with the jeans around his knees.

Even looked down and had to bite his lip not to let out a gasp. He trailed his hand over Isak’s ass, feeling smooth beautiful skin, he gripped tightly as he spread his cheeks apart, running his thumb over his hole, making Isak moan and drop his head on his forearms as he pushed back against Even, wanting something inside of him already.

“Can you just fuck me already?” Isak said, making Even look up at him with his eyebrows raised, rolling his eyes when their eyes met.

“Shut the fuck up, will you?” He grabbed the lube of the counter, hearing Isak scoff lightly. He poured it over his fingers, heating it up by rubbing it before he trailed his index finger across Isak’s rim, making him release a small gasp. Even pushed it in to the first knuckle straight away, not bothering to tease him. He started pumping it in and out, making Isak shake and moan whenever his fingertip grazed over his prostate.

He fucked Isak with three of his fingers hard and rough, the sound of slick, squelching sounds filling the room; turning Isak into a desperate, needy mess as he grinded back against his hand, wanting more. And Even decided to give it to him. Pulling out all three fingers, he rubbed his fluttering rim lightly, deciding that he was as ready as he could get.

Pulling his pants down, he gripped his huge cock and stroked it before reaching over to the counter and grabbing the condom Isak left out. He rolled it down his length before covering himself in lube, not wanting Isak to be in pain.

He lined himself up, one of his hands gripping Isak’s ass, spreading him apart. He looked up at Isak and their eyes met, and Even pushed in. He watched as Isak’s eyes fluttered shut and his jaw sagged, a loud moan emitting from him.

Even keeps his thrusts nice and slow until he’s bottomed out, Isak’s ass pressed up against him and his cock deep inside of him.

Even bends down, kissing Isak’s neck, trying to get him relaxed enough to let Even move because fuck he’s so fucking tight and it’s slowly killing Even.

Once Isak starts grinding back, moving his hips in figure eights, releasing whimpers whenever Evens cock touches his prostate, Even pulls out before shoving back inside of him, making Isak moan loudly. He sets a punishing pace, angling his thrusts so that it hits just the right spot every fucking time.

When Isak releases a particularly loud moan, Even reaches forward, placing his hand over his mouth, making Isak clench hard in retaliation. But Even doesn’t let it deter him, he keeps fucking into him as hard as he can.

“Shut up, someone’s going to fucking hear us,” he says, reminding Isak of the party still happening downstairs.

Isak keeps whining and moaning against Evens palm, making Even almost painfully hard.

“Such a good boy Isak, you take my cock so well,” he says, making Isak wail loudly, his eyes closing shut. Even can feel Isak’s thighs shaking, can feel him pushing back against him and his ass tightening around his cock. He reaches down with one hand, wrapping it around Isak’s dick, jerking him off nice and fast, his thumb sliding over the pre-cum covered tip.

A hard thrust against Isak’s prostate, and his fist tightening around his dick pushes Isak over the edge. Even groans as he feels Isak clench around him almost painfully, he slows down, grinding against his prostate and continuing jerking him off, wanting to make it last for him.

Once Isak whimpered with oversensitivity, tears spilling down his cheeks, Even pulled his hand away, gripping Isak’s hips as he tried to control himself, giving Isak a break.

“Come on,Even. Cum inside of me,” Isak said as he looked up at Even, moving his ass back once again. Even released a groan as he started thrusting once again, going faster and faster as he approached his climax, making Isak whine and clench with whatever little strength he had left.

Even snapped his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside Isak’s ass as he came, his fingers gripping Isak’s hips tightly, he knew he’d leave marks on him. Good, let him be reminded who fucked him this good.

Gasping and panting, Even looked forward, meeting Isak’s eyes. He looked down, slowly pulling out, making Isak wince at the empty feeling once he was fully out.

Even pulled the condom off and tied it up, throwing it into the trash. He reached for the toilet paper; ripping some off before handing the roll over to Isak to clean himself up.

“This isn’t going to happen again,” he heard Isak say once they pulled their pants back up and were ready to leave.

He scoffed slightly, “Yeah, sure it won’t. Tell yourself whatever you want but you know fine well you’ll want to repeat this.”

He unlocked he door, stepping out and heading towards the stairs before turning around and looking at a frozen Isak, “I’ll see you around, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in the fic this would've been the thing that brought them closer together. I might write it in the future but I'm not sure.
> 
> You can send me prompts/headcanons on my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> Just made a Twitter that I never use and don't follow anyone on but I'll start soon, so go follow me and listen to me ramble: vandervaltersen


	3. evak - slow/dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: literally any Evak smut

“Fuck Even, Jesus fucking Christ.” Isak pants loudly, his toes curling as he grinded back against his boyfriends huge cock, Even pushing forward eagerly, burying himself deeper inside of him.

Pushing his palm between his shoulder blades, Even pushed making Isak collapse onto the bed, shoving his face into the pillows as Even thrusted in deeper than before, making him release a loud moan.

“There’s my good little boy Isak, so fucking tight for me.” The sounds of their skin colliding, Isak’s light airy whimpers and Even panting and groaning occasionally when Isak clenched tight around him filled the room, the atmosphere around them thick and hot, making sweat gather on their bodies. .

Rubbing his hand over Isak’s arched, sweat covered back, he lowered it until reaching one of his cheeks, gripping it and spreading him apart as he looked at where he was splitting his boy open.

Pulling out slightly, Even spat on Isak’s hole before thrusting inside once again, his thumb rubbing over his rim. Isak released a desperate sob, slamming back on his cock, wanting Even to move.

“Please Even, please fuck me. Go harder please, please,” Isak worked himself up, saying small ‘please’s’ repeatedly, interrupted by loud whines and whimpers.

Gripping Isak’s hair, Even started thrusting into him, short jabbing moves directed straight at his prostate, Isak releasing loud moans every single time, his thighs trembling slightly.

Shoving into him deep, and grinding against his spot, Even leaned forward, trailing kisses over his neck before reaching his ear, “shut up Isak, you’ll wake the neighbours.”

Slotting his hand around his throat, Even moved up on his knees again as he started to move, faster than before.

As he moved his head to the side to catch his breath, Even saw Isak had started crying. Tears covering his rosy cheeks, his lips parted as he kept moaning, much louder than he should be at this hour.

He kept moving, pushing Isak forward on the bed with each thrust. Gripping his hair once again, Even pulled, making Isak stand on his knees. Even slotted his arms around his boy, one around his chest, his hand pinching his nipple, and the other around his stomach, pushing his palm where the head of his cock was making it bulge slightly.

“You take me so well sweetheart, so deep inside of you.” Grinding deep inside of him, Even kissed Isak’s neck, leave marks behind every once in a while as Isak grasped the arms wrapped around him, trying to move back on Even’s dick and get him to move harder, but Even just kept grinding, applying firm pressure against his prostate.

He pushed Isak back down, the boy landing on his forearms once again. And finally, Even started moving faster and Isak tightened around him as his moans started getting louder and louder.

As Even felt the clenching around his cock, and Isak started releasing loud ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ with each of his thrusts, he moved his hand down, pulling out at the same time he tightly gripped the base of Isak’s cock, making Isak release a loud sob, trying to move back to get Even’s dick back inside of him, his gaping hole begging to be filled.

Even leaned forward, kissing Isak’s tear covered cheeks, “not yet sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this short lil thing I wrote real quick.
> 
> If you have any prompts or hc's you'd like me to talk or write about (I like writing smut tbh, and I don't mind what kink it is, I don't judge), you can send me them on my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	4. evak - loud isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Isak is loud in bed

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay.” Toes curling as he bounced back up on Even’s cock, biting his lip so hard he almost drew blood as he tried to quiet down, not wanting to piss the neighbours off in the middle of the night.

Even thrust up hard, Isak releasing his swollen red lip immediately to let out a loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut as tears spilled out of the corners.

“Fuck Isak. Someone will hear us, you need to be quiet baby,” Even cursed, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t particularly care anyways, he loved how Isak just couldn’t help himself, moaning every time Even’a cock hit his prostate, but he also knew that he’d be embarrassed as fuck if the neighbours heard.

Running his hand through Isak’s hair, he gripped the back of his neck as he pulled him down, licking into his mouth as his boy kept grinding on his cock, whining into his mouth softly.

Even thrust upwards, his hands running down his back before reaching his ass, he gripped tightly and spread his cheeks, his fingertips lightly grazing where he was buried inside of him. Lifting one of his hands, he slapped his ass, making Isak break off from the kiss and moan even louder, bouncing up more eagerly than before.

Putting his feet up on the bed, Even started fucking up into Isak’s tight little body harder and faster, making Isak moan non stop.

Cursing under his breath, he took two of his fingers, shoving them into Isak’s mouth, hoping to quiet him down.

Eyes rolling back into his head, Isak sucked on them eagerly, sliding his tongue over them, making Even’s thrusts falter slightly.

“Come on baby, be a good boy and be quiet for me,” Even kissed Isak’s flushed cheeks, as he moved his fingers in and out of his mouth, whimpers and moans still heard loudly.

Isak opened his mouth and moaned once again as Even made a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate. He kept that angle, using both hands to hold Isak in place by his hips. He set a punishing pace, now wanting to make Isak cum.

Isak who was moaning and whimpering continuously, his mind dazed and unable to realise how loud he’s being, or how late it is.

Cursing under his breath, Even kept his pace, hoping Isak would come soon enough so that their neighbours didn’t come knocking on their door,  _again._

His body curling in on itself slightly, Isak moaned louder than before, his already tight ass clenching hard around Even’s cock as his dick shot cum between their bodies, making Even shove deep inside him and cum, Isak releasing a high pitched moan as he felt it fill him up.

Falling on Even’s chest, all that was heard in the room was Isak’s laboured breathing as he tried to calm down.

“Every person in the building is going to kill us Issy,” Even joked, making Isak huff out a laugh.

Even started pulling out, Isak wincing slightly once he was out completely, his ass tightening around the emptiness left behind, the cum spilling out of him already.

Laying him on his back, Even grabbed the toilet paper off the nightstand, cleaning Isak and himself up before pulling the covers over them both. Isak immediately tucking himself under Even’s chest and falling asleep, finally quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short lil thing I wrote today, hope you like it!  
> If you want me to write some prompts or talk aboout hc's then talk to me on Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	5. evak - daddy kink/dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daddy kink and dirty talk

Trailing featherlight touches over the back of Isak’s thighs, the boys toes curling in his thigh high socks as Even traced his thumb to where Isak was shoving the dildo deeper and harder inside of himself. Even gripped his small wrist, making him stop abruptly and release a sob, desperate to come after being stopped so many times.

“Please daddy, please I-I can’t,” a shaky inhale of breath, his tears soaking the pillow underneath his face as he tried to catch his breath, “please make me cum.”

Even leaned back as he sat on the bed and looked at the beautiful boy displayed in front of him, bending over so beautifully, Even still holding Isak’s wrist, the dildo pressed right up against his prostate, making him see stars behind his eyelids.

Ignoring Isak’s requests, Even pulled the dildo out of him before spreading his beautiful cheeks and shoving his face between them. Licking wet and wide across his fluttering hole, moaning at the taste, the vibrations sending pleasure through Isak’s body as he ate him out with vigour.

Pointing his tongue, he stuck it deep inside of his boy, feeling him clench around it as he moaned loudly. He flickered his tongue against his hole, occasionally sticking it inside of him.

“You taste so sweet baby, I could eat you out forever,” pulling back he traced the dry pad of his thumb over his wet hole, “so good for daddy.”

Isak sobbed loudly and pushed back against his thumb, desperate for anything inside of him as Even grabbed the discarded dildo, shoving it back inside, pressing it against his prostate straight away.

“Daddy, I can’t hold myself up,” his thighs shaking as they slipped on their sheets, his back arching even further as he pushed back against the toy.

Even gripped the back of his little skirt and lifted him up, keeping him steady, “stay baby, don’t move.”

Obediently, Isak stayed in place as Even started to thrust the large toy in and out of him, going faster and faster, the boy wringing his hands in the sheets as he moaned loudly, getting closer to the edge with each stroke against his prostate.

“You look so good for me baby, so good with your hole stuffed full,” Even ran his mouth as he noticed Isak getting more and desperate, “such a slut Isak, so desperate for a cock inside of you. Doesn’t matter if it’s real or not, your greedy little hole will take it, won’t it?”

Keeping the thrusts at the same angle, knowing he was hitting just the right spot judging by the moans emitting from Isak, the lovely high pitched whines he let out every time Even slowed down slightly.

Even could tell Isak was holding back, was trying to be a good boy and not cum, he was so proud of his baby, so well behaved.

He slapped Isak’s ass, leaving a red hand mark on the cheek, a reminder of who he belongs to, and he spoke, “come on baby, be a good little boy and cum for daddy.”

Immediately Isak’s body tensed up, his mouth wide open as he released a loud moan, a weak ‘daddy’ leaving his mouth, his cock twitching in his panties as he came all over himself. Even rubbed his back as he kept going, trying to prolong his orgasm for as long as he could.

As he pressed the dildo against Isak’s overstimulated prostate, he heard a whimper, a sign Isak was starting to feel more pain than pleasure, but he knew Isak, and he knew what he wanted, “one more time angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever sent this cause I fucking love daddy kinks tbh hehe  
> Another short lil thing I wrote today yall  
> If you have any prompts hc's you'd like me to write about, send me them on Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	6. evak - bratty isak/spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bratty Isak getting spanked by daddy.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Crowding him against the wall, pushing his body up against his as he hissed in Isak’s ear while the party carried on around them, the crowd oblivious to their antics.   


Rolling his eyes,  Isak  looked to the side as he leaned back against the wall. Gripping his chin tightly, Even forced him to turn his head towards him, “look at me when I’m talking to you,  you  little bitch.”

As a flush raised on  Isak’s  cheeks, he looked up at Even, his arrogance slowly fading.

“I asked you a question, Isak.”   


Opening and closing his mouth several times, Isak finally managed to get his words out, “I-I’m not doing anything, Even.”

He glanced down as he lowered his head in shame, Even tightening his hold on his chin, making Isak look up at him through his lashes.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, being a little fucking bitch all night, snapping at everyone. Who the fuck do you think you are?”   


With shaking hands,  Isak  gripped Even’s t-shirt as he tried to pull him closer, still looking at him through those long eyelashes, biting his lip slightly and making it red and inviting once he released it, he whispered into Even’s ear, his lips touching his earlobe  gently, "I'm  sorry.”

Scoffing at  Isak’s  attempt to placate him, Even pushed himself away from the smaller boy, removing the hands still clutching at his clothes as he slid his hand against  Isak’s  lower back, his fingertips lightly dipping underneath the waistband of his jeans, making  Isak  inhale sharply. Moving his hand away, Even pushed  Isak  towards the door, wanting to leave the party as soon as possible.

///

The room was quiet as moonlight spilled into the room through the open window, illuminating Isak’s rosy cheeks and lovely curls,  Isak’s  already laboured breathing heard vividly.

“Take your clothes off,” Even spoke from where he sat on the edge of their bed, Isak standing in front of him with his head hung low, his hands behind his back.   


Taking a shaky inhale of breath, Isak took his t-shirt over his head, Even’s eyes trailing over his lithe body.

Quickly unbuttoning his jeans, Isak pulled them off and threw them to the side, his socks coming off next. Placing his thumbs in the waistband of his red panties, Isak was just about to take them off and release his slowly hardening dick, but Even spoke, “keep those on, angel.”

Looking down on the ground,  Isak  wrung his hands in front of his crotch, feeling  self-conscious  as Even sat there observing his body while he remained fully clothed.

“Come here,” Isak rushed forward at the command, wanting to please Even and make up to his daddy.   


Grabbing his wrists, Even moved his hands away, “behind your back angel.”

As  Isak  did as he was told, Even trailed soft touches over his skin, leaving goose bumps on his body. Circling his fingers around his nipples, Even felt them harden and he pinched each one of them lightly, making  Isak  tremble and release a small whimper, Even moving on as soon as he heard the sound.

“Over my lap,” biting his lip,  Isak  looked at Even with slightly widened eyes.

Taking a deep breath as he felt his patience run out, Even spoke sternly, “now,  Isak .”

Rushing to get into position,  Isak  settled over his lap, Even rubbing his palm gently over his ass.

Spending a few moments as he waited for  Isak  to relax, Even kept stroking his ass, massaging gently.

Lifting his hand up, Even delivered a sharp slap to one of his cheeks, making  Isak  release a whimper as he tried to move away from him. Gripping his hips tightly, Even moved him back into position, delivering several slaps to each cheek, leaving them covered in red hand marks.

Kneading his ass softly, Even tried to relieve some of the pain, trailing his fingertips in between his cheeks every once in a while, gently caressing his hole. Using his thumb to move the panties to the side, Even rubbed his hole with the pad of his thumb, making  Isak  push back straight away, wanting to get more pressure.

“Stay still  Isak , do as you’re fucking told for once.” Stilling immediately,  Isak  released a small whimper as he tried to obey, his eyes closing shut tightly.

Leaning back, Even grabbed the lube from underneath the pillow, opening it straight away and pouring it on his fingers, rubbing it slightly to warm it up. Still holding the panties to the side, his thumb lightly digging into the side of  Isak’s  hole, Even brought his fingertips to it, rubbing over his rim gently.

His rim slick and wet, Even shoved his finger inside of his boy straight away, knowing he can take it. Grinding back straight away, Isak released a loud moan at the intrusion, wanting more and more.

“So tight  Isak , fuck,” Even groaned as he pulled his finger out slowly before pushing back in, only lightly grazing his prostate, not applying any pressure to it.

Pumping his finger in and out, Even trailed his other hand to grip at  Isak’s  hair, moving his head up slightly as he bent down, biting his earlobe before speaking, “are you  gonna  be a good boy for me from now on?”

Whining nice and high,  Isak  nodded as much as he could, moaning louder and louder as Even started hitting his prostate on every single thrust. He pulled his finger out, only to apply another one, making  Isak  shudder and drop his head down onto the bed once Even released his hair. 

Applying firm pressure on his prostate, Even felt  Isak  tighten around his fingers, his thighs shaking as he tried to lift himself up to get Even deeper inside of him.

Pulling out quickly, Even heard  Isak  whine loudly, a desperate sob leaving his body as his hole clenched around nothing.

Gripping his throat, Even applied a small amount of pressure as he leaned down, whispering in his ear once again, “Don’t think you’re going to get it that easily angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking adore daddy kinks tbh ahhhhh  
> As per usual, these are from my Tumblr so if you have and prompts/hc's just send them on there:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	7. evak - public/under the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: evak getting naughty under the table while they're like having dinner with their friends or at a restaurant

The clinking of glasses and plates, the sound of large groups of people talking over their meals, their friend’s loud laughter all covered up the whispers Even and Isak shared at the corner of the table.

“Can’t we just go home?” Moving as close to Even as possible without straddling him, Isak gripped his hand tighter where they were entangled in his lap, glancing down at them every once in a while as he imagined Even just shoving those long, long fingers inside of him.

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Even looked at Isak with a fond look in his eyes, one that barely left his face when in proximity to this precious boy, “no sweetheart. We said we’ll stay for dessert.”

Sparing a glance towards their friends, all of them busy talking about something, not paying the slightest bit of attention, Isak looked up at Even through his lashes, shooting him a coy smile as he brought his free hand up to Even’s thigh, much too high to be innocent.

Eyebrows shooting up, Even threw an incredulous look towards Isak, “you wouldn’t dare.”

Leaning forward as he slowly trailed his hand higher, Isak whispered in Even’s ear, “please take me home, I want you to fuck me, please.”

Shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply, Even tilted his head back before looking back at Isak, “no Isak, we’re staying.”

Pouting slightly and furrowing his brows, Isak looked down before a smile spread on his face. As he kept trailing his hand upwards, he finally reached his destination; their laps covered by the table cloth, the lights dimmed in the room, no one could see Isak grip Even’s already hardening cock.

“You are in so much trouble when we get home, angel.” Leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Even, Isak pecked his lips gently, a small smile adorning his face as he started undoing the button.

“I know,” he pulled the zipper down after unbuttoning Even’s pants, sticking his hand in his boxers immediately, feeling the hot heavy weight of Even’s huge cock in his hand. His mouth watering at the thought of getting down on his knees and choking on it until Even shoved his face down and came down his throat. The thought alone making him harder than he already had been.

His fist clenching tightly where it rested on the table, Even tried to control himself as Isak kept stroking him all nice and slow. He looked around the table, everyone oblivious to what was happening, yet somehow the thought of someone noticing and seeing just how dirty this angelic looking boy was, turned him on even more, his cock twitching in Isak’s hand.

As his hand slid up, Isak moved his thumb over the head, rubbing his pre cum covered slit, spreading it all over his cock.

Moving his arm, Even wrapped it around his boy and pulled him closer to him as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “faster baby boy.”

Moving as fast as he could against the confines of Even’s pants, Isak tried to bring him to the edge without getting caught, his wrist twisting slightly on almost every upstroke as his face blushed furiously at what he was doing.

Biting his lip to stifle a moan, Even moved his head in the crook of Isak’s neck, panting slightly as Isak brought him closer and closer to his climax, his fingers twitching slightly as he tried not to just bend him over the table, pull his pants down and shove his cock deep inside of him, knowing he was still loose from earlier.

Placing a wet kiss on that sensitive spot of Isak’s behind his ear, Even felt him shudder against him, his strokes faltering slightly but picking up once again shortly after as he tried to focus on Even.

Tightening his grip around Isak’s waist, Even choked out, “I’m gonna cum.”

Moving his hand faster, Isak squeezed slightly every time he reached his head, the pre cum making the glide much easier.

As he rubbed his thumb on the underside of the head, Isak felt Even’s body tense next to him as his cock twitched and released rope after rope of cum, biting his lip to contain a groan, his hips grinding up into Isak’s fist.

As he tried to calm his breathing down, Even looked at Isak, at his flushed cheeks and his blown pupils. He leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly.

Swiping his finger over the head, Isak moved his hand and brought it up to his mouth as he discreetly rubbed the cum covered finger over his lips, leaving them looking so shiny and inviting. His tongue darting out, Isak licked it all up, his eyes rolling back in his head at the taste and Even could feel himself getting turned on once again at the mere sight.

“When we get home darling,” he nuzzled his nose against Isak’s , making Isak smile far too sweet for a boy that had just done such a dirty thing, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof, we love kink evak in this household yes ma'am  
> Leave a comment/kudos/whatever, don't be mean and don't kinkshame lmao  
> As per usual, if you have ANY prompts, hc's, or questions, send them to me on my Tumblr: isaksforelsket  
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	8. evak - daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some sweet daddy-yes-please-my-baby-boy sex between them?

Gripping Isak’s leg tighter, Even pushed it up, digging his nails in slightly, leaving small marks in his thighs as Isak wrapped his legs higher around Even’s waist, making him sink in deeper than before, Isak’s mouth dropping open as he threw his head back.

Leaning forward, Even pressed his lips against the hot skin of Isak’s neck as he continued rocking deep inside of him. Occasionally stopping and sucking in a bruise, pressing a gentle kiss on it afterwards. His lips trailed over his chest, kissing the place where his heart was, making Isak release a whimper.

Bringing his face up, Even looked at his boy, his eyes glazed over as his lips trembled slightly, moaning every time Even thrust in just right.

Pushing his hand under his shoulder, Even gripped it, his fingertips pressing into Isak’s collarbone. He pulled him down as he pushed forward, making Isak drag his blunt fingernails across his back, surely leaving marks.

Good, he’s all his anyways, his body, his heart, Isak can do what he wants to him.

“Such a pretty little boy Isak,” a quiet whimper as Even grinded against his prostate, “so good for daddy.”

His eyes clenching tightly, his back arching as he gripped Even’s hair tightly, pulling him down.

Hovering over his lips, Even traced his eyes over Isak’s blissed out face, moans coming out of his mouth every time Even pushed forward.

“Please daddy, please,” a quiet plea, almost going unheard as Even remained transfixed by Isak’s beauty.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I know what you need,” leaning forward, Even licked into his mouth, tasting the whimpers emitting from Isak as his thrusts became faster and harsher.

Throwing his head back, Isak moaned loudly, “fuck daddy, right there.”

Even attached his lips to Isak’s neck. Sucking and licking and biting and making sure that all Isak knew was pleasure, “my baby boy, my sweet little angel.”

As Isak went to move his hand down, wanting to grab his cock, Even gripped it before holding it down onto the mattress next to his head, “come on angel, cum from me fucking you.”

Shaking his head, Isak moaned loudly as Even continued to aim his thrusts directly towards his prostate, “yes you can baby, you can do it. Such a good little boy, sweetheart, so fucking tight for me, just for me.”

The sound of skin colliding filled the room, Isak’s loud moans and high pitched whines making Even fuck into his boy harder.

Tears spilling down his cheeks into the golden curls splayed over the pillows, “daddy, I-I’m gonna cum.”

Doubling his efforts, Even kept going, wanting to feel Isak cum around him, “that’s it baby boy, cum for daddy.”

His back arching, Isak threw his head back, his eyes tightly shut as he released a loud moan, coming all over his chest, his ass clenching tight around Even’s cock as he kept it pressed against Isak’s prostate, wanting to make it last for his boy.

Running his hand through Even’s hair, Isak pulled him down as he calmed down, “please cum inside of me daddy, please, please I need it.”

Releasing a groan, Even started thrusting once again, making Isak whimper from the overstimulation.

As Isak clenched around him one last time, Even buried himself inside of him, moaning as he filled Isak’s tight ass up.

As he panted, he lifted his head up and looked at Isak, pressing a gentle kiss to both his cheeks, followed by his nose making Isak scrunch it up slightly. Finally, he kissed his beautiful lips. Pulling back, Even started pulling out of him, Isak biting his lip not to wince.

Whimpering when Even was fully out, Isak felt the cum running out of him already.

Rubbing his hand against his flushed cheek, Even looked at Isak, “I love you baby.”

A small shy smile, and a content sigh, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing these cause I'm feeling extra kinky, I fucking love daddy kinks and also I have inspiration and motivation but I don't know how to start the next chapter of my other fic lmao  
> Sooo, if you wanna entartain me and also read some kinky shit, send me prompts/hc's on my Tumblr: isaksforelsket  
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	9. evak - even walks in on isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pre-relationship evak, even walking in on isak fucking himself with a dildo while moaning even's name.

Locking the door behind him, Even took his jacket and shoes off, dropping his backpack on the floor, wanting to spend the rest of the day relaxing, preferably with Isak by his side.

Even though his last two lessons ended up getting cancelled, he still felt rather tired and he desperately wanted to just watch a movie and go to sleep.

Stifling a yawn, Even walked towards Isak’s room, wanting to ask him if he wanted to watch the movie with him. He lifted his fist to knock on the door, frowning when he noticed it was slightly ajar, when he heard it. A faint moan of…. his name?

No, that can’t be. Holding his breath, Even waited to hear something again, convincing himself he’s imagining it. But then he heard the most beautiful whimper, a sound he’d been imagining while stroking himself more often than he’d like to admit ever since he met Isak when he moved in.

“Even,” inhaling sharply, Even closed his eyes, now certain that he heard his name. He felt his cock getting hard straight away at the thought of what Isak was doing. What did he look like? Was he fingering himself? Or just jerking himself off? Was he laying on his back, or was he bent over with his ass in the air? Suddenly, he had to know. He couldn’t not just ignore it when he knew Isak was right there, touching himself while thinking of Even. 

Gathering some courage, Even pushed the door open, and nearly gasped at the sight. Isak was sprawled out naked on the bed, his knees bent and his feet planted on the bed as he pushed a big dildo in and out of his gorgeous ass, a sheen of sweat covering his beautiful body, his other hand pinching his nipples as he arched his back.

Even walked in, Isak jumping as he heard him, his eyes widening when he saw Even. He went to cover himself when Even spoke, “keep going.”

“W-What?” Stuttering slightly, Isak still reaching for the covers.

“Just keep going, keep fucking yourself for me.” Isak stopped and looked at Even, his knees bent slightly as he hid his body from Even.

“Are. Are you sure?” He licked his lips, his legs slowly spreading again, but his body still tense.

“Fuck yeah, show me.” Walking towards the bed, Even sat in front of Isak and reached forward, nudging his legs apart with his hand.

Relaxing back onto the bed, Isak reached between his legs once again, a flush rising on his cheeks and his chest. Gripping the dildo, he pushed it deeper inside of himself, releasing a shaky exhale of breath and shutting his eyes tightly.

“That’s it, don’t stop.” Putting his hand against Isak’s inner thigh, Even rubbed his hand up and down gently over the soft smooth skin before pushing them further apart, revealing the toy spreading Isak out, his cock laying rock hard against his stomach, precum leaking out of it.

His eyes focusing on Isak’s hand pumping the toy in and out of himself, Even felt himself grow harder, imaging what it would be like if it was his cock making Isak release all those soft moans and whines.

Reaching forward, Even rubbed Isak’s stretched out rim with his thumb, making the boy gasp and look up at him.

Gripping his thigh, Even pushed it up into his chest before knocking his hand away and grabbing the dildo himself, thrusting it into him hard, a loud moan coming out of Isak straight away.

Moving forward, Even leaned over Isak while laying between his legs, his mouth hovering lightly over Isak’s. As he lifted his head up to capture his lips, Even moved his head to the side, kissing the corner of his mouth instead.

A high pitched whine and a trembling hand gripping the hair at Even’s nape and he was pulled down. Tasting Isak’s tongue on his own, Even grinded his hard cock against Isak’s thigh, his hand still pushing the dildo inside of him, Isak moaning with each thrust.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Isak looked up at Even with teary eyes, his lips parted as he whimpered.

His eyes widening, Isak moaned loudly as Even gave a particularly hard thrust, “there baby? You like it there?”

Nodding frantically, Isak trailed one of his hands down his body before gripping his cock tightly.

“That’s it baby, make yourself feel good.”

Pressing his lips against Isak’s neck, Even sucked on the skin, wanting to leave a mark, a reminder that this actually happened.

“Even,” a loud moan, his toes curling, “I’m gonna cum.”

Moving his hand faster, Even leaned down and sucked on one of his nipples, his tongue lapping over it, biting on it slightly. His back arching, Isak moaned loudly as he came all over himself, his thighs tightening where they were wrapped around Even’s waist. Kissing up his chest and neck, Even reached his lips, kissing him gently, tasting the moans from his mouth.

Lifting his head up, Even looked at Isak. This boy he’s been fantasising about for months, the boy he’s wanted to kiss since the second he saw him, and with a smile on his face he did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but I fucking looooooove the idea of Evak jerking off over each other before they actually got together cause you know fine well it happened, loove it.  
> And, happy pride month guys!!!!!!!  
> Anyways, if you have prompts/hcs you can send them to me on Tumblr and I'll get to them:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	10. evak - phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Even and Isak are apart and have phone sex

Turning to lay on his back, Even stared up at the ceiling as he moved his phone from one hand to the other, considering calling Isak.

More than anything he wanted to hear his voice, especially if he was laying in bed, dozing off slightly, because that was his Isak; the soft, sweet Isak that no one ever saw, the Isak that anchored himself on Even’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he fell asleep. But, he knew how much trouble Isak had with falling asleep and he didn’t want to call him and wake him up.  _Fuck_.

He didn’t think it’d be like this, he didn’t think he’d miss him this much, he didn’t think that his hands would tingle when walking down the street because he didn’t have anyone to pull closer to him, he didn’t think his body and mind would be consumed by thoughts of Isak and nothing else. And that’s why he said yes when his parents asked him to go on a vacation with them. He asked Isak to join them, of course he did, but he refused, saying he didn’t want to intrude when in reality Even knew he didn’t want to ask his dad for more money, knowing it would only cause an argument.

Stuck in his thoughts, he startled when he heard his phone ringing. Dropping it on his stomach, he winced before picking it up and looking at the screen, smiling the second he saw who was calling.

“Hey baby,” putting his arm behind his head, he closed his eyes and waited for Isak to respond.

Frowning at the silence, Even heard Isak audibly swallowed before stuttering out with an all too familiar hitch in his voice, “H-hey.” Frowning slightly, Even was just about to ask him what’s wrong when he heard a tiny moan, a sound that only came out when Isak was close to losing himself completely, and suddenly all he could hear were Isak’s laboured breathing and the slick sound of what he knew was Isak jerking off his lubed up dick.

“Fuck, baby are you touching yourself?” He groaned out, his cock already growing hard at the thought.

“Yeah-fuck-I need you.” Inhaling sharply Even listened to Isak whimper and whine.

Pulling his sweatpants and his boxers down, he kicked them off quickly, “are you fingering yourself angel?”

“Yeah, fuck Even it feels so good,” Isak released a stifled moan, Even could only imagine the look on Isak’s face. His cheeks all lovely and rosy, his hair curling slightly at the ends, sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he tries to contain the whines and moans so that his roommates don’t hear him.

Gripping his cock tightly, Even started stroking himself with slow long strokes, “how many fingers sweetheart?”

A high pitched whine and heavy breathing heard afterwards, and Isak still hasn’t replied.

His voice stern but still kind, Even spoke, “Isak, I asked you a question.”

Whimpering softly, he heard the slick sound of Isak’s hand stop, “just one.”

Shutting his eyes as he rubbed his thumb over his slit, Even inhaled deeply before replying, “Okay angel, I need you to get two more in. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

“Y-yes,” a small gasp, turning into a moan at the end, and Even knew he put another finger in.

“Such a good boy Isak,” gripping his cock tighter, Even started stroking it faster, the precum covering the head making the glide easier. He pushed his hips up into his fist, imagining Isak’s body on top of his, what it would be like to stick his cock inside of him and just pound into him until he filled him up.

“Even,” Isak whined, the sound shooting straight to his dick, “I need you, fuck it’s not enough, I still feel so empty.”

Groaning slightly, Even speeded up his movements, “fuck Isak, another finger baby come on.”

The soft moans and mewls were heard over the phone, and all Even wanted to do was be the one that was making Isak make those lovely sounds. Twisting his wrist on an upstroke, Even moaned, biting his lip straight after when he remembered he’s not alone in the house.

“Did you do it sweetheart?” A high pitched hum of confirmation was heard, and Even knew Isak was close, close to losing himself completely, “my good boy. Come on now, find your prostate and go at it angel, cum untouched for me.”

“No, Even I can’t. Please let me touch myself,” panting loudly, Isak pleaded.

“Yes you can, you’ve done it before. Do as you’re told, pretty boy,” shutting his eyes, Even tried to keep his orgasm at bay, wanting to hear Isak cum first.

Even knew Isak had found what he was looking for when he released a loud moan, far too loud considering he wasn’t alone in the flatshare, but he also knew Isak was too far gone to care.

His moans and whimpers growing louder and louder, Even knew Isak was getting close. He started moving his fist faster, his hips tilting upwards as he got closer to his climax.

“Fuck, Even,” a soft whimper and laboured breathing, “I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s it baby, cum for me,” Isak released a loud moan, and Even knew he came. And all Even wanted was to see the blissed out look on his face, the look he knew far too well. His lovely little mouth open as he throws his head back and shuts his eyes tightly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. The sound of Isak cumming when told to pushed Even over the edge, his strokes faltering slightly as he came all over his stomach and chest, his hand still moving, the sound of Isak calming down from his orgasm heard in the background.

As his mind became focused again, he heard Isak whine slightly, probably pulling his fingers out.

Huffing out a laugh, Even spoke, “fuck I miss you.”

He could imagine Isak rolling his eyes with that soft smile on his face as he whispered, “I miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do insert subby baby Isak everywhere huh? oafijwoawijf It's just the easiest for me to write cause subby Isak is my fave Isak ahh  
> Also, everyone go watch Skam NL so that we get Lucas' season and I can write about him and his Even lmaoo thanks  
> If you have any prompts/hc's you want me to write about, send them on my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	11. evak - public/toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Even and Isak teasing each other/getting each other off in public.

“Fuck Even, stop,” Isak said as he elbowed Even when he heightened the vibrations using the app on his phone.

Biting his lip to hide a smirk, he wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist and pulled him closer, his hand travelling downwards until he put it in the pocket of Isak’s jeans, squeezing his ass slightly.

Kissing his temple softly, Even lowered the vibrations, “Such a sensitive little baby.”

As Isak scoffed and rolled his eyes, Even moved forward and opened the door to the cafe, letting Isak go through first, his hand touching his ass softly as he walked past him.

“Go sit down, I’ll get the drinks.” He watched Isak saunter over to an empty table in the corner of the room, taking his phone out the second he sat down. As he waited for the person in front of him to order, he glanced towards Isak who was scrolling on his phone mindlessly.

Smirking slightly, he took his phone out and heightened the vibrations as he looked at Isak.

Turning his head towards Even immediately, his eyes widened as he mouthed a ‘stop’, Even smiled at him and shrugged, ignoring his pleas completely.

Isak clenched his fists in his lap, squirming on the chair as he tried not to let anyone notice, but as he was moving around the vibrator must have touched just the right spot because he jumped from the chair slightly, his cheeks flushed as he squeezed his eyes shut and looked at Even pleadingly.

Lowering the vibrations slightly, Even quickly ordered their drinks, heading over to the table once he paid for them.

Handing the cup to Isak, he slid into the chair opposite him.

“You’re such an ass,” Isak whispered as he took a sip, his cheeks red and his bottom lip red from where he was biting it to contain his moans.

“You love it,” as Isak rolled his eyes and scoffed, Even reached back into his pocket, the sudden vibrations making Isak snap his head towards him.

Leaving it at that level, Even put his hands on the table, showing Isak that he isn’t going to change it any time soon.

Panting wetly, Isak looked down, his fists clenching in his lap as he squirmed slightly. Taking a shaky inhale of breath, he looked at Even with glazed over eyes.

“Can you cum like this baby, just from this?” Even asked as he reached forward, putting his hand on Isak’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his lower lip and pulling it down gently, Isak’s tongue darting out and touching the pad of his thumb straight away, wanting to suck it, needing something in his mouth.

Swallowing as Even moved his hand away, Isak shook his head.

“No?” Even said in a disappointed tone of voice, making Isak furrow his brows and look at him, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Shaking his head again, Isak took a deep breath before stuttering out, “no, p-please someone will notice.”

Taking his phone out, Even placed it on the table, the app opened already. Isak watched as Even started playing with the vibrations, Isak panting and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to control himself.

His eyes shooting open, he gasped slightly, making Even smirk, “right there baby?”

Nodding his head quickly, Isak bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood.

“Stay still baby boy, I want you to feel good, okay?” Nodding slightly Isak clenched his fists as he tried not to make a sound. He looked around the room, the unsuspecting customers minding their own business, not paying attention to them. He looked back to Even, who was casually sitting back and occasionally taking a sip of his drink while fiddling with the vibrations, constantly changing them and acting as if nothing is happening when Isak was sitting there close to tears.

“Come on sweetheart, show me how good you can be and cum,” Even said, making Isak look at him and lean forward slightly, the vibrator now pressed up hard against his prostate. Biting his lip, he was finally pushed over the edge, he clenched his fists harder, his nails digging into his palms as tears slid down his cheeks and he came all over himself.

Panting loudly, his body started shaking, a small quiet whimper leaving his mouth as he started squirming in his seat, trying to get away from the vibrations on his overstimulated prostate.

Turning the vibrator off completely, Even leaned forward and grabbed Isak’s small hand, his other hand reaching forward and wiping the tears from his cheeks, “Hey baby, look at me. So good for me darling. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Standing up, Even reached for Isak, looking around the cafe as he walked Isak to the toilets, letting out a breath when he realised no one was looking at them.

As Isak leaned against the counter, Even put both his hands on his cheeks, kissing his nose and then his lips gently, “Such a good boy for me baby, I love you so much.”

Burying his face into the crook of Even’s neck, Isak wrapped his arms around his waist and released a satisfied sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, wrote this yesterday.  
> If you have any prompts/hc's you want me to write about, send them on my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


	12. evak - angel isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "The whole demon / angel hc is sooooo hot I need to go outside and lay in the snow! I can just picture Even taking sweet little Angel Isak to places where Demons hang out just to show off his sweet angelic boy who’s all his. It would make Isak nervous and turn him on to no end realizing that Even is showing him off and his man has enough clout/power to keep Isak safe around other demons. Isak would never leave Evens side he would cling to his man, sit on his lap and be oh so pretty! More please!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this contains sacrilegious content!

It’s the main bar of the Underworld, and Even knows this as he takes Isak to it. The room is filled with smoke and the stench of alcohol as he demons and dark creatures push, and bite, and fight, all the while the lines of drugs on the tables before them are waiting to be consumed.

Isak's halo glows in the dark room, but the second they step in he makes the light dimmer, hoping it wouldn’t attract as much attention, but there was no use, everyone stared as Even stepped through the room, his hand on Isak’s lower back, leading him up the small stairs towards the VIP area, slightly elevated from the rest of the crowd, acting almost as a stage for Isak to stand on.

Even though it might have seemed calmer, tamer, the VIP section was far more dangerous than any other part of the bar. The demons were smart; manipulative; they do not need any physical strength because they know their minds are much more powerful.

Even pays them no mind. His hand slides up Isak's back until he reaches the back of his neck, thumb stroking over the edge of the pretty choker always placed there. He glances lower at where Isak's wings would usually be, but they were now hidden. He knew Isak was scared of angering or upsetting the demons with his wings, but Even longed to see them regardless.

It did not matter anyways, as Even knew that even with the most enticing part of him hidden, Isak was still he prettiest little thing ever to walk into the bar. He could tell because of the way the demons seemed to have quieted down, desperately craning their necks to get a better look at the intruders, glancing at them and dragging their greedy eyes down Isak's body. Even allowed it just that one time; he wanted to show him off, he wanted them to look at him and wish to have their way with him but not be able to because they knew he belonged to Even. So, he didn't say anything. He let them stare, leer and make quiet comments as they walked by, and Even knew Isak could hear them, and he knew he was embarrassed. 

But even though he was embarrassed, he was also incredibly turned on. Not because of the lewd comments he could hear, but because of Even’s hand on his neck, the way Even stood tall as he walked through the room, smirking because he knew everyone wanted his boy.

Even sat down at his usual booth, the best spot in the entire bar, and immediately he got his usual drink placed in front of him, the waiter asking Isak what he wanted before the boy even got the chance to sit down, but Even already knew the boy only drank water, and so he placed the order for him. After all, his angel wouldn't dare consume alcohol that hadn't been blessed by his God.

The waiter left then, and Even noticed the way Isak shuffled in one spot, looking down at the table before he moved to sit on the other side of it, and Even could tell how shaky he was, how nervous. So, he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards him until Isak plopped down onto his lap, sitting sideways, and immediately Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck, hiding his face in the crook of it. 

Even chuckled at that and dragged a hand through Isak's curls as he gripped his glass, taking a sip of his drink. He moved his hand away from Isak's head then, trailing a finger over the edge of his halo and watching it lighten up a tiny bit at the contact, revelling at the way Isak shivered at the feeling, but he could also hear the shakiness of his breathing. He placed a hand on Isak's hip, right over the spot he left some bruises before they went out.

“Are you scared, baby? Why are you hiding your pretty little face?”

Isak just whimpered and shook his head, shuffling closer to Even as he tightened his hold on him.

Even tilted his head back, rubbing Isak's lower back with his hand before he raised it up higher, stopping right where his wings should be.

“Get your wings out, sweetheart.”

Isak shook his head once again, whimpering as Even gripped his chin, moving his head until the angel looked at him. Even tilted his head to the side, eyes trailing over Isak's features. Eyes sparkling; cheeks red and round; teeth digging into his bottom lip as he played with the hair at the nape of Even's neck.

 

“You’ll feel more comfortable, no one is going to touch them, don’t worry.”

Isak waited for a few seconds, staring at Even before releasing his lip, eyes filled with concern.

“Promise?”

Even tucked a curl behind Isak’s ear before nodding, and Isak relaxed at that as he finally let his wings out, his body losing some of its tension as he spread them and shook them before folding them again, letting out a content sigh at the feeling before he leaned his head against Even’s shoulder.

Even smirked as he noticed everyone staring at them both, specifically at Isak’s pretty wings, at the way they changed colour from a pure white to a bashful pink.

He trailed his hand over them, gripping the feathers and pulling slightly, forcing Isak to let out a small quiet whimper, but everyone could still hear it, and Even knew they wanted him even more than before.

Even leaned his head towards Isak, whispering into his ear.

“See that? Everyone’s looking at you, thinking how pretty you are, such a precious little boy, thinking about how nice it would be to touch you,” His hand travelled lower, gripping Isak’s ass and making the boy push his head into the crook of Even’s neck to whine, but Even kept going. “They’re thinking about how they want to ruin you, grip your pretty wings and make you beg. But only I can do that, right angel? You wouldn’t get on your knees for anyone else? You don’t even get on your knees for your God anymore, only me. Such a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts/hc's you'd like me to write, let me know on my Tumblr: isakvaltersmut  
> And if you want to listen to me bitch about writing, or anything else, head over to my Twitter: vandervaltersen


	13. evak - isak and yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "I grew up in a situation similar to Isak so this is partly based on my own experience but I have a hc that Isak HATES yelling- whether its directed at him or not. Untreated mentally ill parents can scream. A lot. Sometimes it can be scary. Isak grew up with this. I hc that Is flinches back if people are angry and loud, even excited happy yelling can put him on guard and he'll curl his fingers into Even's hoodie and breathe deeply. Isak has to be affected by fifteen years of living at his house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: this hc contains Isak having near panic attacks and being affected by previous trauma

Oftentimes things at home would simply get out of hand, and all Isak would hear was plates being smashed, screaming voices, and his parents arguing and yelling. 

Isak always found it difficult to deal with, but at least he had Lea. They'd hide out in one of their rooms, hold each other as Lea put on a song, singing and dancing around the room, hoping to distract him so that the tears wouldn't spill over.

But then Lea left, and things got a lot worse.

He no longer had a distraction. No matter how loud the music he listened to was, it did nothing to cover up the screams. 

He was all alone.

And then his dad left too, and for a moment he felt relieved. He thought it would all stop, he'd get some sleep, his hands would stop shaking, but it didn't.

He was alone with his undiagnosed mother, and it seemed as if her mindstate worsened with his father's absence. He couldn't stand it anymore. She was constantly yelling, barely lucid, and he was scared, especially when he'd get crowded up against the wall, unable to move anywhere as his mum yelled in his face.

So, he left too, and he found a new home.

But the past followed him.

Whenever he heard someone raise their voice even a tiny bit he'd start to panic. Eskild, luckily, noticed straight away, and at first he was a bit offended, he thought Isak didn't like him because he was loud, and Eskild knew what he was like. He knew he was enthusiastic and excited and he let it show, but soon enough he realized what was happening. When he noticed Isak flinch whenever he raised his voice, he stopped, he made sure to quiet down, to keep himself calm, and Isak was a lot more relaxed than before.

Even didn't really notice at first. Before they got together Isak always seemed tense and nervous anyways, always pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his hands, always walking around with hunched shoulders, so he didn’t really took notice of the change that’d happen when someone would raise their voice. But once they started to date, he realized what was happening. 

When it happened it was random, he didn't expect Isak to react the way he did. All he knows is that one second Isak was giggling and sitting next to him, smiling and making comments about the game and then Even screamed out ‘fuck’ when he lost and straight away he noticed the way Isak flinched and sort of curled in on himself on the bed, raising his legs up and hugging his knees. At first he didn’t think anything of it, but then he realized how quiet he was and how his breathing seemed to be rather measured and careful, the same way Even tried to breathe whenever he needed to calm down. But Even knew Isak wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, so he just turned the game off and looked over to him and said he was tired and they should go to bed. So they did, and Isak was laying further away from him than usual, still quiet, still curled up. So he moved a bit closer to him, holding out his hand and waiting until Isak gripped it with his own.

‘Come here, baby,’ He whispered as softly and quietly as he could, not understanding why but still knowing that Isak was fragile at that moment. He held his breath for a moment, waiting until Isak carefully moved over to him, almost as if he was worried Even would push him away, and once he was close enough Even wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer, and suddenly he heard a small whimper and Isak was gripping his T-shirt and pushing his face into the crook of Even’s neck and desperately holding onto him as his breathing quickened once more.

‘It’s okay, you’re okay sweetheart, just breathe for me, that’s it, I’m here,’ He kept cooing at him and holding him before he rolled over onto his back, pulling Isak on top of him so the boy was between his legs and he could hug him tightly. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand pushing through his curls as Isak kept whining and whimpering before his body went lax and he fell asleep.

After that Even knew something was seriously wrong, and he started to pay close attention to Isak and his reactions, trying to figure out how to make him as comfortable as possible.

One day, when they were hanging out with the boy squad, Magnus and Mahdi yelled at each other, only playfully, but Even felt Isak stiffen next to him, and he turned towards him to see Isak looking down at his lap, wringing his hands together but not looking quite as panicked as he did that time when Even actually yelled out of frustration. So Even just wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Isak immediately leaned into him, putting his feet up on the couch and turning towards him, practically crawling into his lap as he gripped Even’s hoodie with one hand. But still, Even didn’t ask, he knew Isak by then and he knew Isak would just put up his walls and tell him he’s fine, nothing's wrong.

But then one day he fucks up massively.

They were arguing. Neither one of them even knew what exactly made them snap, what lead to it. They were bickering because of how tired they were, the amount of work they both had to do, and the fact that they were stuck in the small apartment didn't help at all, and so they snapped. 

It was a small argument, one that would seem rather silly and insignificant in hindsight, but suddenly Even yelled. His frustration got the best of him and he raised his voice, and Even swears he’ll never forget what happened in that moment cause he thinks it broke his heart. Isak flinched back away from him, his back slamming into the wall as he stared wide-eyed at Even, hands shaking by his sides as his eyes filled with tears and Even just looked at him in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

‘I-I-’ He started, wanting to apologize, to make it better, but then Isak just looked down to the floor, hunching his shoulders and wringing his hands in front of him once more, and he spoke quietly.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was my fault, I didn’t mean to push you, Even,’ His breathing was coming out quick again and then Even saw a tear slide down his cheek, ‘I’ll do better, I promise, I’m sorry.’

That's what made Even snap out of his stupor, and he went to take a step toward him, but he stopped the second he sees Isak flinch back even more, turning his head away from him. 

Even gasped at the reaction, watching the way Isak curled in on himself again, trying to make himself look smaller, trying to disappear.

‘Hey, hey,’ He started quietly, his hands in front of him, ‘It’s not your fault, I promise. Can I come closer to you?’

He waited until Isak nodded, those few seconds seeming like eternity to him, and then he took careful steps towards him, Isak still not looking at him at all.

‘Can I touch you, sweetheart?’

Isak didn't do anything, his breathing still way too fast and Even didn’t know what to do, how to calm him down.

‘Is, baby, I won’t do anything, I just want to help you calm down, okay?’

Isak nodded slightly and Even reached forward, putting his hand on Isak’s cheek and wiping his tears away with his thumb. Isak gasped at the feeling and clenched his eyes shut as Even moved closer to him until their chests were touching. He moved his hand to the nape of Isak’s neck and pulled him closer, pushing Isak’s head into the crook of his neck cause he knew that’s the position Isak likes the most, and he just wrapped his arms around him and finally he felt Isak’s hands grip his T-shirt before the smaller boy let out a sob. Even just hugged him tighter and pet his hair, shushing him and trying to get him to relax and stop crying cause he was sure his heart would never recover. He knew it’s his fault, he knew he did this.

‘Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m right here. I’m sorry, angel, I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry,’ He said as gently as he possibly could, but Isak was still crying, his sobbing getting louder at Even’s words.

Knowing that he won’t calm down, Even leaned closer, kissing his cheek before whispering, ‘Let me get you to bed, sweetheart, let me take care of you.’

He waited for Isak to nod before he moved, picking him up bridal style and carrying him over to the bed. They both lay on their sides, their legs tangled together and Isak’s head beneath Even’s chin as Even held him tightly, waiting until Isak finally calmed down and all Even could hear were soft little sniffles.

That’s when Isak told him what happened. He told him how his parents used to scream at each other, sometimes at him, and how his mum would go around the house yelling, waking him up at night and not letting him sleep, scaring him and getting into his face, making him think she’ll hurt him, and Even listened to him, apologized to him profusely and promised he’d do better, and as Isak finally fell asleep, he promised to himself that he’d do anything never to see that reaction from Isak ever again.

After that it was still hard for them both. Isak still flinched, still had to focus on his breathing, but now he freely reaches for Even, grips his hoodie or his hand and it helps ground him, and Even knows what to look for, what not to do and what sets Isak off. And he tries as hard as he can to help him get through it. He’s always there, always ready for Isak to hide his face in the crook of his neck until he calms down, always ready to stand in front of him and distract the person that’s being way too loud so that Isak can calm down. He’s always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts/hc's you'd like me to write, let me know on my Tumblr: isakvaltersmut  
> And if you want to listen to me bitch about writing, or anything else, head over to my Twitter: vandervaltersen


	14. chrisak (friends) - big bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "I fucking melt at the though of Isak just casually introducing Chris to someone as his big brother one day and he says it so casually and Chris is so soft and touched from it"

It was the Christmas Party after Even and Isak finally got together, and Chris stood by the side, leaning against the wall as he spoke to Eskild and Eva, a bottle of beer in his hand. He listened to them laugh and make jokes before Eva got called over by her friends, the girl immediately rushing over to them as Eskild said he was desperate for another drink, and so he left too.

Chris stayed behind, taking another sip of his beer and looking around the room before he spotted Isak walking over to him. He met Isak’s eyes, a smile appearing on his face straight away as Isak rushed towards him. And straight away Chris opened his arms cause he already knew what’s going to happen. Isak smiled at that before he pushed his head onto Chris’ chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Chris held him tightly, kissing his temple and squeezing him before Isak moved away and Chris ruffled his hair like he always had, ever since they first met.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Chris asked as he leaned back against the wall, smirking when Isak’s cheeks flushed and the boy bounced on the balls of his feet, glancing around the room as if he was looking for him.

“I don’t know,” He said, brows furrowed before he relaxed, a smile appearing on his face, making Chris look to the side to see what he was looking at, and that's when he saw the third year Isak was dating walking over, eyes only on Isak, no one else.

Chris watched him stand next to Isak, arm already wrapping around his waist as he said something to him, but Chris wasn’t listening, it wasn't any of his business.

But then Isak turned to him, his cheeks red and his smile wide and Chris couldn’t help but return the grin, but then Isak was speaking.

“Chris, this is Even,” Isak glanced over at Even, “Even this is my big brother, Chris.”

Chris’ lips parted, and Even’s brows arched at the words in shock, but they shook hands nevertheless, but Chris couldn’t talk, not when he could practically feel his body melting at the ease with which Isak spoke the words, not when Isak simply carried on speaking as if he didn’t just call Chris his brother.

But he tried to focus, he bit his lip to contain his smile, and for once in his life he could feel his cheeks heat up.

They kept talking for a little while, but Chris knew that he should leave them alone, let them spend some time together, so he told Even it was nice to meet him, gripped Isak’s arm before he went towards the couch, leaning down and telling Eva he was leaving.

He turned around, just about to walk to the door when he felt someone grab his hand, and he turned towards the source, seeing Isak standing there, a pout on his lips and his brows furrowed.

“Are you leaving?” Chris could hear the whine in Isak’s voice and he rolled his eyes at the sound before he nodded.

“But why?” Isak whined once more, almost stomping his foot as he moved closer to Chris, his fingers wrapping around Chris' wrist as if he was worried that Chris would leave if he let go.

“I'm tired. Go spend time with your boyfriend, Issy.”

Chris smiled softly before he tilted his head to the side and brought Isak in for a hug, holding him tightly, a hand on his head while the other was on his back, and he could feel Isak wrap his arms around his waist.

“I’ll see you around, stop pouting.”

Isak huffed at that, and Chris couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back, ruffling Isak’s hair once again, the same way he always did before he stepped back.

“Go have fun, little bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts/hc's you'd like me to write, let me know on my Tumblr: isakvaltersmut  
> And if you want to listen to me bitch about writing, or anything else, head over to my Twitter: vandervaltersen


	15. chrisak - the gay bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "okay but listen what if instead of eskild it was chris the one who found isak drunk outside that gay club and he took him home. he wasn't looking for anything, just wanted to protect him, but the following months he *knows* that he's falling for isak, all blushy when chris approaches him in school and talks to him. he wants to kiss him and spread him open and make him feel good"

It's not very often that Chris goes to the bar. There are only a few Penetrators that are also into guys, and another handful that goes just for fun, and so occasionally they go together, but this time he was all alone in hopes of getting a hook up and leaving straight away.

But then, as some guy is leaning over to him and pushing him up against the wall, his eyes drift off to the side and he sees a pretty little thing sitting by the bar, but he also notices how young he looks and immediately he feels a pang of fear in his chest cause he can see some people already eyeing him up, some much older people. Then the boy sways to the side, about to fall off the stool and Chris notices how wasted he is, how out of it, but before he can do anything there’s a man right beside him holding onto him, his hand around the boys waist as he smirks down at him, and that’s when the boy looks to the side, looking up at the man with a hazy gaze and Chris realizes he knows him, he’s seen him hang out with Eva, he’s seen him on her Instagram and he always thought he was cute with his pretty blonde curls and pretty eyes, but he never tried anything, he could tell the kid was already jumpy and anxious over everything and he couldn’t be bothered to actually try with someone, there were much easier ways to get sex. But now, as he watched the man get closer to him and whisper something in his ear, Isak still swaying in his seat and blinking up at him slowly as if he had no understanding of what was happening, Chris couldn’t just stand by.

He rolled his eyes, pushing the guy away from him and walking over to the bar, placing a hand on the shoulder of the guy next to Isak and pulling him away from him.

“He’s a fucking minor, leave him alone.”

Luckily, the guy just rolled his eyes and moved on, not wanting to cause a scene as he let Isak go and walked away from them both.

But then suddenly Chris saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, Isak leaning from his chair, about to fall down. He quickly moved over to him, catching him and making sure he was somewhat steady as he pulled him off of the stool.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Chris practically carries him out of the bar, glaring at the bouncer who let him in when he’s clearly underage as he drags Isak to his car, opening the door and helping him get in and buckle his seatbelt, all the while Isak sways and whines. 

"Don't throw up in the car, kid." He says to him before closing the door shut and practically running over to the other side of the car.

The second he sits in the drivers seat he looks over at Isak, seeing his head lull to the side as he whines in discomfort.

“Isak, I need your address, I gotta take you home.”

And straight away Isak turns towards him, opening his eyes and staring at him before he started mumbling and slurring.

“N-no, don’t wanna go home, can’t go home, please, don’t take me there.”

Chris sighs at that, but he couldn’t say no to him, not when there were tears gathering in those pretty eyes and his bottom lip was trembling.

“Okay, pretty boy, just sit back, I’ll take you to my place.”

Eventually, Isak dozes off in the car and Chris keeps glancing towards him, making sure that he's okay. At some point, while they’re at a red light, Chris lifts his hand and moves Isak’s head so that he doesn’t lean too far to the side and hit his head against the window. He brushes the hair off of Isak's forehead before moving his hand away, starting to drive once again.

When they get to Chris’ he wakes him up, and Isak scrunches his face up before rubbing his eyes with closed fists and whimpering softly and Chris nearly coos at the sight but stops himself just in time for Isak to sway forward and look toward him.

It takes them a while, but soon enough they stumble into Chris’ room, Chris practically carrying Isak around as the boy nearly falls with each step.

The second Isak falls onto his bed, Chris sighs as the boy starts to curl up, wanting to go to sleep. And suddenly he realizes this is one of the first times someones slept in his bed without them being a one night stand or a quick fuck, he’s never had anyone stay with him if there wasn’t a definitive chance of him getting his dick wet, but here was this first year, huffing and whining as he moved the pillows around, brows furrowed as if the fact that the pillow wasn't set in the right position was offending him in some way.

“Fuck, come on, let me help you get comfortable.”

He curses as he slowly takes Isak’s clothes off, helping him get in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt so that he can get some proper rest, and afterwards he does the same to himself, puts pants on for once so that Isak doesn’t wake up to a guy that has only boxers on and freaks out, and Chris passes the fuck out next to him. And if he wakes up before Isak to Isak cuddled up next to him and if he carefully brushes his hair out of his face then no one needs to know.

The day after, Chris wakes up before him, making him breakfast and smiling when Isak stumbles out of the room. He drives him home afterwards as Isak apologizes to him for the inconvenience, thanking him profusely for taking care of him as Chris waves it off. And as Isak walks into his building, all Chris wants is to have him back.

After that Chris follows him on Instagram and maybe likes the last photo he posted, and maybe even smiles when Isak follows him back.

Afterwards, they only smile at each other at school, they don't speak much at all, and Chris assumes that the warmth that fills him when he sees that pretty face is purely cause he wants to fuck him, that’s what it usually is.

But then Chris messages him on Instagram, making a random comment about something that Isak posted and they actually start talking. And that’s when he finds out that fuck, Isak is funny, he’s sweet, he calls him out on his bullshit and has the absolute worst fucking taste in memes and Chris is dying, he can't handle it at all.

Soon enough he starts to approach Isak at school, sees the angry looks Jonas throws at him when he does so but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is that Isak smiles and laughs and directs those gorgeous eyes at him.

He tries to speak to him whenever he can, for whatever reason he can think of and with every conversation they have he becomes more and more convinced of the fact that he needs to have him, he needs him spread out on his bed as soon as possible.

But he soon realizes it’s not just the fact that he has the best ass Chris has ever seen or that his lips look like  _that,_ it’s the way he smiles at him every morning when he says hello. It’s the way he glances down to the ground as a blush spreads all over his pretty face when Chris compliments him. It’s the way he rambles on about everything and anything when Chris gives him a ride home. It’s the way he casually touches him and leans forward and laughs and giggles until Chris has to leave cause fuck, he’s the one that’s blushing now. 

Soon after the realization that his feelings towards Isak are definitely more than simple attraction, Isak’s mood seems to spiral downwards, and suddenly they’re spending a lot more time together. Chris desperately tries to fix whatever’s bothering Isak, takes him out for coffee, gets him whatever cake he wants, gives him rides wherever he wants, lets him win at whatever video game they’re playing, and he does the thing that Isak needs the most. Lets him sleep.

And that’s his biggest downfall.

Cause Isak coming over to his place, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he crawls into Chris’ bed, hugging one of the pillows and rubbing his cheek against it, falling asleep and looking so peaceful, so innocent and beautiful, that is the thing that makes him realize he’s completely and utterly fucked.

And as he lays on his side next to Isak, eyes tracing over his features, hand moving up as he lets his fingertips gently trail over his eyebrow, down the bridge of his nose until he reaches his lips, touches them so softly, gently, as if he was made of glass, and he thinks about what it would be like to have the honour of placing his own lips against Isak’s if only for a split second, he knows this boy is the worst and best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
